


Home In Time For Dinner

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [259]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass's Blood Curse | Blood Malediction, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Lonely Scorpius, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, October Prompt Challenge, Shy Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius would dearly like a best friend.
Series: A Drabble A Day [259]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 11





	Home In Time For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 20: _Friendship._

Best-friends, in Scorpius’s experience, were something other people had. 

He’d read about them in books in the Manor Library. Boys that shared a picnic and shared an adventure. They climbed trees, made fires and saved the day. 

Scorpius thought he’d enjoy all of that, just as long as he could be home in time for dinner. 

It didn’t help that Scorpius was painfully shy. He didn’t often meet new people. Daddy didn’t like visitors and Mummy was so often poorly. 

Each night, Scorpius wished upon his star that he’d meet his best-friend at Hogwarts. 

They’d be all that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
